


Спи. Все в порядке. Правда.

by MsAda



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:45:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAda/pseuds/MsAda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Спи, просто спи. Это кошмар. Уже все хорошо».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Спи. Все в порядке. Правда.

Ты не можешь проснуться. Ты не знаешь, что можешь проснуться. Ты видишь сны.

Твои сны не похожи на сны обычного человека. Слишком яркие вспышки – и слишком смутные. Слишком много того, что было, слишком мало фантазии – если только это не страхи – слишком много фантастики в смачных кадрах воспоминаний. Они затягивают, каждое – как окно в параллельный мир, в параллельную жизнь.  
Утро, мама, сияющее чистотой белье в тазу и светлая улыбка. Ночь, кафель, тебе зашивают рану, кто-то поспешно прибирается, стирает кровь – твою кровь с пола, – ее слишком много, со скрученной ветоши темные ручьи бегут, журча, в тазу плещется грязно-красная вода.  
Когда ты выпускаешь пулю, ты уверен в быстрой смерти жертвы. Когда ты повторяешь номер в темноте, ты не уверен вообще ни в чем, ни в своем имени, ни в том, что это кончится.  
И тогда он приходит. Чувствуешь его. Теплые руки на спине. Теплые губы на плече. И нет лаборатории. А есть грубый брезент палатки лагеря, и безопасность, и ласковый шепот.  
«Спи, просто спи. Это кошмар. Уже все хорошо».  
Брезент раскручивается тонкими ситцевыми шторами, те развеваются на летнем ветерке, неторопливо превращаясь в звездно-полосатый флаг, видимый из разбитого окна, тебя легко вжимают в стену, оклеенную старыми обоями, ты вспоминаешь – отпуск, верно же.  
Тяжело, медленно, размеренно вбираешь жаркий июльский воздух ртом, тело полно истомы и усталости, пах тянет, теплые руки ласково оглаживают тебя повсюду, тебе мало, мало, но все, на что тебя еще хватает – вжаться сильней в матрас, пытаясь потереться, облегчить свое состояние.  
"Спи, все в порядке, спи".  
Ты спишь. Ты понимаешь. Ты слышишь. Доверяешь. Надо спать. Спать – можно или надо, ты не различаешь.  
Тебе дают устроиться удобнее, укладывают, словно ребенка, укрывают одеялом, и укрывают еще телом, и объятием, и ты покорно уплываешь в сон – опять... Облизывая губы, потому что хочешь пить, перед тобой блестит водой река, а ты сидишь на берегу, и тебе хорошо – и мало...

Грезы рассеиваются, хотя и продолжает наваливаться сон. Сон прижимает тебя к постели, не дает подняться, но позволяет смутно осознать: губы на шее, чужую руку между твоих разведенных ног – вот для чего он заставлял тебя лечь по-другому, верно... чтобы трахнуть...  
Ты пробуешь проснуться – и не можешь. Только и хватает сил, чтобы сонно и глубоко вздохнуть, медленно отворачивая голову, упрямо перекатывая ее, свинцовую, по пахнущей ромашкой мягкой подушке и – сильней подставиться, пробормотать сквозь сон: «сейчас...», проскулить жалобно, когда сквозь дрему тело прошивает первая сладость.  
Тихий шепот на ухо, так успокаивающе, что слов ты даже и не понимаешь.  
А потом твой любовник снова заставляет тебя лечь поудобней – для себя. И ты ложишься на бок, все еще не способный вырваться из сна – тебе и так неплохо, хотя ты вцепляешься в простыни под собой, когда...  
Почти не больно, но он начинает разрывать пелену твоей дремоты – с каждым толчком, мягким, медлительным, глубоким, с каждым легким укусом и коротким поцелуем, с каждым его словом, которые ты словно и не слышишь, осознаешь только. И у тебя шумит в ушах, и ты бессильно трешься лицом о простыни, о собственные руки, и пытаешься разлепить веки, приподняться – в такт его движеньям – хоть немного. Саднящая терпкая боль, темное удовольствие, и губы пересохли, и твой любовник чересчур тяжел и чересчур силен, и ты даже не можешь пошевелиться... и теперь твои инстинкты просыпаются.

Сознание вспыхивает внезапно. Более нет снов, есть зрение, не прояснившееся до конца, и есть темная комната. Есть понимание того, что происходит, что с тобой делают, и есть знание – кто... и нет уверенности. Вообще ни в чем нет.  
Ты просыпаешься, не зная, какой год, не зная, что из твоих слишком ярких снов было кошмаром, а что – только сладкой грезой. И ты можешь быть – боже – в Бруклине, накануне перепив; в лагере под Азано; в плену; и в увольнительной во Франции; в Москве; и где угодно. И почему ты вообще решил, что знаешь, кто сейчас с тобой, кто навалился сзади, кто у тебя – внутри?!..  
И нет, нет, все нормально, ты же почти уверен, да, две тысячи пятнадцатый, и это – это он, все хорошо, все правильно, нужно только позвать, окликнуть, убедиться, не паникуя, вот сейчас – нельзя же!..  
Нельзя по имени, если ты ошибаешься, если все это просто бред, если это не он, нельзя же выдать, или если лагерь, услышат – нужно успокоиться, сейчас же!..  
Они растягиваются в года – эти мгновения паники, чистого ужаса, и ты даже считаешь – он успевает трижды выйти из тебя и войти снова. Это тоже не дает тебе позвать – если это неправда, если все плохо – ты не хочешь это знать, тебе на самом деле сладко сейчас, ты, должно быть, жалок, но не решаешься расстаться со своей надеждой окончательно.  
А потом вслед за одурманенным сознанием ты возвращаешь себе остальные чувства.  
Осязание – привычная, верная хватка пальцев и прижавшиеся к внутренней стороне твоих бедер колени, и сжимающая в правильном, самим тобой показанном когда-то месте на металлическом запястье, его рука.  
И обоняние – оно теперь выхватывает не только аромат белья. Теперь пахнет потом и сексом, силиконом смазки – и запахом другого человека, и, если, конечно, ты не врешь себе – ты знаешь этот запах...  
И слух. И шепот на ухо, так и не прекращавшийся все это время – жаркий и сбивающийся, уже почти бессмысленное бормотание, глупые нежные слова – и твое имя песенным рефреном через каждое...  
И ты хотел бы обернуться, убедиться, паника не отпускает тебя разом, и от того, что обернуться не выходит, страх так и сворачивается в твоей груди, уже не заслоняя остального, тихо продолжая звучать уже единственной высокой нотой, холодить ледяной иглой, застрявшей в теле – просто чересчур острой приправой.

Ты выгибаешься. Ты ощущаешь, как он – как глубоко, как просто принимает его твое тело, расслабленное и почти безвольное со сна. Он глубоко в тебе. Куда глубже, чем страх.

Ты всхлипываешь. Ощущения захлестывают разом, в разы ярче, чем до того во сне: его тепло и тяжесть, и дыхание у тебя на загривке, и это буквально выжигающее нервы движение внутри тебя.  
Ты вскрикиваешь – гневно, и беспомощно, и счастливо:  
– Стив! Стив...  
Стонешь.

Зрение проясняется последним. И пока он тебя трахает, ты смотришь, как почти сияет в полумраке на оставленном возле стены вашей спальни щите – звезда.  
Его звезда.  
Ты его знаешь. Знаешь.

 

***  
 _12 часов назад_

Операция прошла идеально, но она была долгой. Действительно долгой, черт. А теперь вы летите в Вашингтон, где Стива замотают по кабинетам и отчетам, и черт его знает, сколько часов пройдет, прежде чем вы увидитесь опять.  
– Эй, Баки! – кричит Роджерс на ухо.  
Ты наплевал бы. Спать хочется неимоверно – сколько ты не спал? Но чувство удовлетворения от миссии – действительно удачной, вы вытащили абсолютно всех гражданских, хотя почти и не рассчитывали, даже обошлись без сильных повреждений у членов отряда – чувство победы и адреналин волнуют кровь, а Стив – он слишком рядом.  
– Мы скоро прилетим.  
Шум вертолетных лопастей надежно заглушает его слова от прочих членов опергруппы – кроме того, что все они устали и теперь жадно смотрят вниз, на город под собой.  
Стив наклоняется вперед, и, чтобы удержаться при новом вираже, хватается за тебя.  
– Бак, я постараюсь закончить побыстрей. Жди меня, ладно?  
Глаза его блестят. Ладонь у тебя на бедре лежит так просто, что со стороны это даже невинно – а тебя пронзает желание прямо сейчас раздвинуть ноги.  
– Понял тебя, Кэп. Я приготовлю... все.  
Ты усмехаешься ему в лицо и видишь расширяющиеся зрачки. Он понимает.

Ты еще не знаешь, что он придет только к утру.  
Дома ты застилаешь кровать, долго стоишь под душем. Дома ты растягиваешь себя, мечтая о нем, и ты посылаешь ему с десяток сообщений, точно зная, что, совещаясь с руководством, Роджерс отключает телефон. Ты засыпаешь.

 

***  
Ты просыпаешься, сбито дыша, ты прижимаешь его руки к себе. Ты отдыхаешь, глядя на поднимающийся за окном рассвет, и кожей чувствуешь его улыбку.  
– Прости, – говорит Стив, – я не удержался. Не напугал тебя? – он осторожно спрашивает, видно, почувствовав что-то недавно.  
Ты говоришь:  
– Нет, – и удовлетворенно ворчишь, – дай поспать уже.  
Ты спишь без снов, когда он с тобой рядом.


End file.
